Resolutions
by S. Muffin
Summary: Advanceshipping. When she made a resolution, May made sure she stuck by it through and through.


**A/N:** Happy New Year, everyone!

This year I resolved to write more. So, to get the ball rolling, here's my first oneshot of 2012. This was actually going to be in _Kisses_, but I decided instead to make it its own oneshot; it's kinda long, and the kiss isn't really the main point of the story. That being said, I hope you all enjoy it!

What are you all resolving to do in 2012? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Resolutions<strong>  
>By S. Muffin<p>

(Ash and May are around 18-19)

* * *

><p>"Ten!"<p>

May grinned as she stared at everyone gathered around her, listening to them as they began the counting down. She was thrilled to be celebrating another New Year with so many people, most of whom she considered to be her closest friends. New Year's Eve had always been one of her favorite holidays ever since she was a child. When she was younger, her parents always threw the most elaborate New Year's Eve parties, inviting friends and family from all over to commemorate the occasion all together. No expense ever went unpaid and no detail went overlooked; her mother would spend at least three days beforehand preparing a lavish dinner for all of the guests, while her father assumed the responsibility of decorating the house, making sure every last room was perfectly arranged for the event. It was also the one night out of the whole year that she and Max were allowed to stay up past their bedtime so that they could watch the giant, silver pokeball drop on TV when the clock struck midnight with all of their cousins, and then make as much noise as they wanted without having to worry about getting scolded for it later.

For May, bringing in the New Year became the epitome of her childhood, and some of her fondest memories came from the New Year's Eve parties—like the time she and her cousin Emma snuck into her parents' bathroom and spent all night painting each other's toenails with Caroline's bright pink nail polish, or when she received her first New Year's kiss on the cheek from one of the neighborhood boys at age six who then asked her to marry her when they were "growed-ups", or when Max drank fruit punch too fast that it ended up shooting out of his nose like a super soaker (it wasn't one of _his _fondest memories, but it never failed to bring a smile onto May's face).

Or when her mother first told her what a New Year's resolution was. May was only seven years old at the time, so she didn't fully understand the true significance behind the concept, but the way her mother explained it to her that night made her eyes light up and a wide grin overtake her face. She said that resolutions were goals people would set for themselves at the start of every New Year in order to become happier. That year, May resolved to eat more cookies.

"Nine!"

As she got older, though, her resolutions began to mature with her, and the way she celebrated New Year's Eve also began to change with each coming year. The first New Year's Eve she spent away from home took place when she was travelling through Hoenn with Max, Ash and Pikachu, and Brock, when they happened to stumble upon a party that was being held at the Pokemon Center they stopped in for the night. Everyone who was staying in the Center that night participated in the festivities, which ranged from karaoke to an all you can eat buffet to, of course, watching the silver pokeball drop on TV at midnight, all of which the young travelers eagerly joined in on. That year, May resolved to train hard and do her best in Pokemon Contests, take good care of Max like she promised her parents she would, and, as a lifetime resolution, make every New Year's Eve from then on a new and exciting experience.

"Eight!"

The following year, when they traveled through the Kanto region, Brock surprised them when he bought sparklers and small fireworks and suggested they have a small party for themselves this time around. At the sight of exploding objects, Ash and Max instantly agreed to the idea, while May was simply excited for the opportunity to do something different to bring in the New Year. When they made camp later that evening, they first took turns lighting their sparklers before preparing to set off fireworks once it got close to midnight. But Ash, being far too excited and impatient, misread the directions and came very close to going bald when it was his turn.

May laughed softly to herself at the memory, her gaze shifting to the left. Beside her, Ash was leaning forward on the sofa with enthusiasm and anticipation clear on his face, his eyes glued to the television screen as he watched the silver pokeball slowly descend to the ground. That year in Kanto, while she and Ash chased each other around the campsite with their sparklers, she decided that her resolution would be to always keep in touch with her best friends, no matter where in the world they ended up after the year was over. She also resolved to make sure Ash never shaved his head, because she realized then just how much she liked his messy dark hair.

"Seven!"

The year after that was the year she traveled alone through the Johto region. She'd been anticipating a solo New Year's celebration that year, but, as luck would have it, New Year's Eve just so happened to fall on the night before she had a Contest in Goldenrod City. She brought in the New Year that night with all of her Coordinator friends and rivals that were participating in the Contest. That year, May resolved to give it her all at her contest the next day and to gain the strength and independence she so desperately longed for, so that when she finally saw Ash again she could make him proud.

"Six!"

Now that she thought about it, May realized that she'd only gone back to Petalburg City once for one of her parents' renowned New Year's Eve parties when she was sixteen years old, holding true to the lifetime resolution she'd made during her first New Year celebration away from home. She wanted the experience to be different each year, no matter how big or how small it turned out to be; sometimes she would attend parties, and other times she would do something a little more low-key. So, in order to change things up a bit, the first time she celebrated the New Year with Ash again after being separated for so long she invited him to come to Petalburg City for the party. That year, May resolved to continue working hard towards her dreams, to always find something to smile about, and to never celebrate another New Year without Ash Ketchum by her side.

"Five!"

This year May was spending New Year's Eve in Pallet Town, and so far it was the best New Year's Eve party she'd ever attended. Ash and Delia had invited just about everyone they knew to their house for an impromptu gathering, including herself and Max, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Tracey, Gary, Professor Oak, and many other friends and family members from all over. She and Max had only just arrived to Pallet Town earlier in the afternoon, after getting an invite via vidphone from Ash two days ago. So far, they ordered take out, played various party games, and spent hours just talking and laughing about anything and everything while enjoying each other's company. It was the simplicity, randomness, and spontaneity that surrounded the whole occasion that made it stand apart from the rest of the New Year's celebrations she'd taken part in.

"Four!"

Moreover, tonight was their very first New Year's Eve together as couple, which also helped make it an extra special occasion for her. They'd unfortunately spent the last few months of their relationship long distance while they traveled in separate regions, so she was extremely grateful to have him by her side now. When she made a resolution, May made sure she stuck by it through and through; she promised herself she would never spend a New Year's Eve without Ash, and she intended to keep that promise.

"Three!"

Being here with Ash tonight also meant that she would finally get her first _proper_ New Year's kiss, she realized.

"Two!"

May wondered briefly what kind of resolutions she'd make tonight. She hadn't really given it much thought beforehand, having been too preoccupied with the festivities of the party.

"One!"

May's heart began to race—this was it!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As the clock struck midnight, and as the giant, silver pokeball finally reached its destination, everyone in the living room jumped to their feet and began to cheer all at once. Noisemakers sounded off, confetti was sprinkled into the air, and kisses between couples were shared. In the midst of all the excitement, May remained seated on the sofa, smiling fondly at everyone around her. This was the reason why New Year's Eve was her favorite holiday; it wasn't just about staying up late, or eating delicious food, or even the New Year's kiss, but it was the prospect of simply _having _someone special enough to kiss in the first place and celebrating together with a group of people she cared for that truly warmed her heart. She loved watching everyone be so joyous together.

"Hey, May!" Ash exclaimed, breaking her out of her trance. Looking down at her in confusion, he extended his hand towards her. "Why the heck are you still doing sitting down there? C'mon, get up! It's midnight!"

Laughing, May took his hand and pulled herself upright. As she stood, she was immediately brought into a tight hug, Ash's strong arms wrapping around her waist and bringing her as close as he possibly could. May returned the embrace wholeheartedly, before Ash pulled back just far enough so that he could kiss her sweetly on the lips.

May sighed softly in contentment as she returned the kiss. Over the years, she had set many different goals for herself as her New Year's resolutions, but eventually, some way or another, they all began to revolve around the wonderful person in her arms, the person who she loved more than she could ever begin to explain. Ash was her best friend, her strongest supporter in everything she did, so when she made her resolutions, she didn't want to become a better person simply for her own benefit; she wanted to do it for him, too. This year, she realized, would be no different.

Tonight, May resolved to spend the rest of her life with the boy she loved, and to make him just as happy as he made her.


End file.
